


D.Va

by Overwatchdaydreams



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatchdaydreams/pseuds/Overwatchdaydreams
Summary: Valentine's Day HC with D.Va!





	

BEFORE THE DAY

•This day is all about her, but not in a selfish way--she just happens to love Valentine’s Day

 

•Will be spending the week before decorating with Lucio and you, putting up streamers and paper cut hearts

 

•It would start off as friends spending time together when she and Lucio would challenge each other to see who could put up decorations the fastest

 

•Of course Tracer would then join in and the competition would become not so friendly

 

•D.Va would stream it to her fans

 

•Most of the decorations would get destroyed, but that only means you and her get to spend time together making more

 

•GLITTER EVERYWHERE

•You’ll sneeze a week after decorations are up and there will be glitter


End file.
